YTV
YTV is a Canadian English-language Category A cable and satellite television specialty channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Its programming consists of original live-action and animated television series, movies, and third-party programming from the U.S. cable channels Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network, as well as other distributors. YTV operates two time-shifted feeds, running on both Eastern and Pacific Time Zone schedules. It is available in over 11 million Canadian households as of 2013. The "YTV" moniker was originally thought by some viewers to be an abbreviation for "Youth Television"; however, the channel's website has denied this, despite the fact that the network originally branded itself as a youth network at launch. History The channel was licensed by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) in 1987.Decision CRTC 87-903 CRTC 1987-12-01 Launched on September 1, 1988, at 7 PM EDT with a preview special by John Candy, YTV was the successor to two prior special programming services operated by various Ontario cable companies beginning in the late 1970s. The two largest shareholders in YTV were two cable companies, Rogers Cable and CUC Broadcasting, which was later acquired by Shaw Communications. By 1995, through various acquisitions and trades, Shaw had secured full control of YTV; it was spun off as part of Corus Entertainment in 1999. The channel continues to be owned by YTV Canada (used for YTV and its sister network Treehouse TV), now wholly owned by Corus Entertainment under its Corus Kids division. In 1998, YTV began to use a Nickelodeon-style "gross-out" factor in its branding, with much less slime, and began using the slogan "Keep It Weird". Over the years, YTV used a number of different on-air logos, featuring the same arrangement of white letters on various bizarre and imaginative creatures. The logo used on production credits, and presumably the "official" logo, features this arrangement on a red screen of a stylized purple television set. The channel's advertisements often focused on promoting the brand through crude humour. Two Corus specialty channel applications for YTV extensions, YTV POW!, an internationally sourced kids' action, adventure and superhero genre, and YTV OneWorld, targeting children from age 6 to 17 with travel, humour, games and STEM, were approved on September 18, 2008. The YTV Oneworld license was used to launch Nickelodeon Canada.Nickelodeon Canada set to launch; Media in Canada; 2009-09-29 In the fall of 2005, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and sleeker packaging with barely any gross-out tactics. In the spring of 2006, the simple logo first appeared on YTV's promos and even appeared on credits of newer original programming. In 2007, this look was adopted for the entire channel. In September 2009, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. Variations to the bumpers were reduced. Instead, there are large, opaque digital on-screen graphics telling viewers which programs are coming next, and promotions of the programs. In September 2012, the logo was changed aesthetically. In 2013, after Corus Entertainment completed their acquisition of the TELETOON Canada Inc. networks, YTV began airing reruns of select Teletoon programming, including original and acquired series. In turn, the channel's anime series, such as Pokemon and the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, along with both the second season of Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion and Power Rangers, began airing on Teletoon. On October 6, 2014, the channel underwent a brand refresh, with new graphics and bumps created by Eloisa Iturbe Studio. In addition, the channel updated its logo by having it face upwards to the left instead of directly to the audience. Programs of note British sitcoms In its early years, YTV filled its schedule with relatively old and obscure acquired programs. British sitcoms were used to fill prime-time slots, and remained on the channel's late-night schedule for well over a decade, including the North American premiere of Red Dwarf and the improv series Whose Line is it Anyway?. Programs such as Are You Being Served?, Keeping Up Appearances, and Yes Minister were broadcast in late-night time slots, and aired free of time and content edits. However, in 2003 when YTV began marketing its late night hours towards older youth viewers, it decided to remove the remaining shows from the schedule. ''Power Rangers'' In 1993, YTV obtained the Canadian broadcast rights to the action-adventure series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, which aired weekday afternoons and Saturday mornings on the channel, trailing the American broadcast by several months. However, complaints were sent to the Canadian Broadcast Standards Council about the violent content, and YTV was pressured to remove the series from its lineup. Although not a member of the CBSC board, YTV complied and pulled the series before the end of its first season. While a phone-in poll was conducted to see if viewers wanted Mighty Morphin Power Rangers back on YTV, no further installments of the Power Rangers series aired on the channel. Though commercials for Power Rangers toys and videos were shown on YTV, Fox became the only broadcasters of the series in Canada. Later versions of the series ran briefly on Family from 2003 to 2010. Through its program distribution agreement with Nickelodeon U.S., the Power Rangers franchise began airing on YTV sister channel Nickelodeon Canada with the debut of Power Rangers: Samurai; that series later began airing on YTV on May 7, 2011, effectively bringing the franchise back to the channel that had previously barred it. In fall 2014, following both Corus Entertainment's full acquisition of the TELETOON Canada Inc. networks and YTV's addition of select Teletoon programming, the Power Rangers franchise, along with both YTV's remaining anime programming and Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion! beginning with its 2nd season, moved to Teletoon, starting with new episodes of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' In 1997, YTV premiered the TV series Buffy the Vampire Slayer one week before it began airing concurrently in the United States on The WB. The mature subject matter of the series catered to an older audience, but YTV aired the series both uncut and in its entirety, and often in the late afternoon. It became one of the highest-rated programs on the channel . One parental complaint was mockingly read on-air by former "The Zone" host Paul McGuire. YTV's broadcast continued even after Buffy the Vampire Slayer moved to UPN in the United States, not only making the U.S. broadcast more widely available in Canada, but also gradually leading to a notable increase in violent and sexual content. For its entire run, Buffy the Vampire Slayer aired before the Canadian watershed of 9:00 p.m. EST. The only exception was the season six episode "Seeing Red", which premiered at 9:00 p.m. EST in 2002 due to extreme content. ''Farscape'' In 1999, YTV broadcast the North American debut of the Farscape sci-fi series, but in 2000 it did not acquire the rights to the show's second season and skipped the cliffhanger finale to the first season. Anime YTV hosted the North American broadcast premiere of Sailor Moon in August 1995. The final 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R were dubbed specifically for the Canadian market. Series such as Dragon Ball and Pokemon were broadcast on the channel in following years. In 2000, YTV broadcast Gundam Wing, airing an edited version of the series at 11:30 p.m. ET on weeknights. In late 2003, InuYasha premiered on the network. Its popularity with teen viewers brought about the creation in 2004 of the Bionix block, which aired on Friday nights and included Gundam SEED. YTV aired Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex at midnight because of its adult content. On September 29, 2006, YTV Canada Inc. announced it had applied to the CRTC for permission to launch a Category 2 English-language specialty channel called The Anime Channel. The proposal included minimum 85% animated and related programming and maximum 15% information-based programming, targeted at adults over the age of 18. A meeting with the CRTC was held on November 14, 2006. On January 30, 2007, CRTC approved the application for the licence to run until August 31, 2013. The licence allowed the channel to allocate not less than 65% of the broadcast year to anime programs, not more than 35% of the broadcast year to anime-related programs, not less than 85% of the broadcast year to programming from categories 7(d; theatrical feature films aired on TV), 7(e; animated television programs and films) and 7(g; other drama), with no more than 15% of the broadcast year dedicated to information-based programs. Corus Entertainment failed to launch this channel within the required 36-month period and did not apply for an extension. Between the end of "Limbo" and the beginning of "Bionix", YTV launched the Anime Master forum. The Anime Master character is portrayed as a red-suited masked ninja, dubbed in the voice of YTV's robotic mascot, Snit, and has made a few guest appearances in "The Zone" and "Vortex" segments. Live-action show hosts have also done interviews in Anime North, most of the guests being voice actors for popular animated shows on the channel. The interviews were shown in the live action segments between programmes (called Animinutes), or as a separate block. In 2009, YTV moved the Bionix block from Friday to Saturday nights, cutting down the length and number of anime series on the block significantly. On February 7, 2010, the Bionix block ended. For more than four years after that, YTV's anime programming targeted only younger audiences. On September 2, 2014, following both Corus Entertainment's full acquisition of the TELETOON Canada Inc. networks and YTV's addition of select Teletoon programming, the channel's remaining anime programming (along with both the Power Rangers franchise and Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion!) moved to Teletoon. Programming YTV's schedule primarily features children's and teen-oriented programming, with target audiences ranging from children to young adults. At the upper end of this range are repeats of dramas such as Smallville. It aired a significant number of British sitcoms in late night, My Family for example, but these have been dropped. It was the first channel to air the first completely computer-animated series ReBoot, and it broadcast the North American premiere of Sailor Moon. While some of its shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes. While it produces or commissions a substantial portion of its programming, YTV also acquires and airs most of the original series broadcast by the similar American services Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, which was not available in Canada until Corus launched domestic versions of the channels on November 2, 2009 for Nickelodeon and July 4, 2012 for Cartoon Network. Because of strong contractual ties, YTV has exclusive access to all Nickelodeon animated titles, and to date has aired every one of these programs. However, rights to some Nickelodeon live-action series were given to Family Channel from the 1990s to the mid-2000s. YTV also airs some programs and movies from The Walt Disney Company, as Corus Entertainment began an agreement with the company in 2015 by launching a Canadian version of Disney Channel. Final programming As of June 2018. https://www.ytv.com/schedule Original series Final original live-action comedy series Final original animated cartoon series Reruns of ended animated cartoon series Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live-action comedy series Animated series ("Nicktoons") Other series Former programming Original programming Former original comedy series * 2030 CE * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * The Anti-Gravity Room * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Wolf on Campus * Breaker High * Dog House * Family Biz * Fries with That? * Game On * Groundling Marsh * How to Be Indie * I Was a Sixth Grade Alien * It's Alive! * Life with Boys * Made Up * Make It Pop * Maniac Mansion * Max & Shred * Mental Block * Monster Warriors * Mr. Young * My Hometown * The New Addams Family * PJ Katie's Farm * Radio Active * Rock 'n Talk * The Screech Owls * Seriously Weird * Some Assembly Required * St. Bear's Dolls Hospital * The Stanley Dynamic * Student Bodies * System Crash * That's So Weird! * Tricked * Undercover High * Unnatural History * Vampire High * Wimzie's House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * YTV News * YTV Rocks * The Zack Files Former original drama series * Catwalk * Dark Oracle * Galidor * Guinevere Jones * Open Heart * Ride Former original reality series * The Adrenaline Project * Extreme Babysitting * Gamerz * Hit List * In Real Life * The Next Star * Prank Patrol * Survive This Former original game shows * Cache Craze * Clips * Cook'd * Game Gurus * Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! * Uh Oh! * Video & Arcade Top 10 * Zoink'd Former original animated cartoon series * 3 Amigonauts * The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Backyardigans Adventure Maker * Beast Machines * Beast Wars: Transformers * Being Ian * Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn * The Boy * Brady's Beasts * Captain Flamingo * Chip 'n Orbit * Dark Knights * Edgar & Ellen * Erky Perky * Freaky Stories * Galaxy Squad * George and Martha * Grossology * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Jibber Jabber * Kid vs. Kat * The Lab Scientists * League of Super Evil * Martin Mystery * Match on Mt. Olympius * Mona the Vampire * Monster Buster Club * Monster by Mistake * Nerds and Monsters * News Flash * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion * Pearlie * Rango: The Series * Rated A for Awesome * ReBoot * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Scaredy Squirrel * Shadow Raiders * Short Circutz * Sidekick * Spies vs. Spies * Spore Fort Mountain * Stickin' Around * Storm Hawks * Team Galaxy * Three Delivery * Ultimate Book of Spells * Urban Vermin * Viva Piñata * Watership Down * Weird Years * Willa's Wild Life * Who Goes There? * Xcalibur * Yvon of the Yukon * Zeke's Pad * Zixx Acquired from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live-action series * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Animorphs * Bella and the Bulldogs * Big Time Rush * Caitlin's Way * Drake & Josh * Every Witch Way * The Haunted Hathaways * House of Anubis * How to Rock * Hunter Street * iCarly * The Journey of Allen Strange * Just Jordan * Marvin Marvin * The Naked Brothers Band * Nick Arcade * The Nick Cannon Show * Nickelodeon Guts * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Samurai * Romeo! * Sam & Cat * The Secret World of Alex Mack * School of Rock * Talia in the Kitchen * The Thundermans * True Jackson V.P. * Unfabulous * Victorious * Wendell & Vinnie * Wild & Crazy Kids Animated series ("Nicktoons") * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Action League Now! * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back at the Barnyard * Breadwinners * Bunsen Is a Beast * CatDog * Catscratch * ChalkZone * Danny Phantom * Doug * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * The Fairly OddParents * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Harvey Beaks * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * KaBlam! * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * The Mighty B! * Monsters vs. Aliens * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Penguins of Madagascar * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Rabbids Invasion * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * Sanjay and Craig * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Tak and the Power of Juju * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The Wild Thornberrys * The X's Other acquired programming Former other acquired live-action series * 2point4 Children * 8 Simple Rules * Adventures in Rainbow Country * The Adventures of Black Beauty * The Adventures of the Black Stallion * The Adventures of Robin Hood * The Adventures of Snelgrove Snail * Alphabet Soup * The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys * America's Funniest Home Videos * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Are You Being Served? * Art Attack * Audubon Wildlife Theatre * Back to Sherwood * Bad Boyes * Batman * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Blake's 7 * Bonanza * Boy Dominic * Boy Meets World (now airs on sister channel DejaView) * Bread * Brotherly Love * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Camp Cariboo * The Carol Burnett Show * Contact * Crash Zone * Dangerous Minds * Dead Last * Deepwater Black * Deke Wilson's Mini-Mysteries * Dennis the Menace (1959) * Dinosaurs * Discovering Fireflies * Doctor Who * Doomsday: The Series * The Dr. Fad Show * The Edison Twins * Eerie, Indiana * Elephant Boy * Elliot Moose * Emu's TV Series '' * ''Endurance * Escape from Scorpion Island * Everybody Hates Chris * Falcon Beach * Family Ties * Farscape * Fear * Five Times Dizzy * The Flaxton Boys * Flipper (1964) * Flipper (1995) * Follyfoot * The Forest Rangers * Fraggle Rock * Free to Fly * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Friday Night Lights * Fun House * The Generation Gap * Get Smart * Ghost Trackers * The Ghosts of Motley Hall * Gigglesnort Hotel * Girlz TV * Going Great * Goosebumps * Gruey * Hey Vern, It’s Ernest! * The Hilarious House of Frightenstein * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Hoobs * Hollywood's 10 Best * Home and Away * Home Improvement * I Am Frankie * I Love Mummy * Incredible Story Studios * The Intrepids * Jim Henson's Animal Show * The Jim Henson Hour * The Judge * Jep! * Just for Laughs: Gags * Just Kidding * Just Like Mom * The KangaZoo Club * Karaoke Star Jr. * Katts and Dog * Keeping Up Appearances * Kevin Can Wait * Kids Can Rock and Roll * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Kitty Cats * Kyle XY * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Lassie * Lassie * LazyTown * Leo and Me * Let's Go * Life Unexpected * The Littlest Hobo * The Little Vampire * The Lone Ranger * Los Luchadores * Lucy Sullivan Is Getting Married * Madison * Malcolm in the Middle * Man with a Plan * Marie-Soleil * Me & Max * Me and My Girl * Merlin * Mission: 4Count * The Middle * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mr. Microchip * The Muppet Show * Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom * My Babysitter's a Vampire * My Family * My Favorite Martian * My Wife and Kids * Nanalan * The New Leave It to Beaver * News from Zoos * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * No Sweat * Ocean Girl * The Odyssey * One Foot in the Grave * Operation Ouch! * Panda Bear Daycare * The Paul Daniels Magic Show * Paul Hann and Friends * Play with Maya * Picture Pages * Positive Parenting * Puttnam's Prairie Emporium * R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series * Ready or Not * Red Dwarf * The Red Green Show * Robin of Sherwood * Romper Room * Ronnie & The Browns * The Roy Rogers Show * Ruby & The Rockits * Ruffus the Dog * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * The Saddle Club * The Sausage Factory * Scariest Places on Earth * Shining Time Station * Size Small * Small Talk * Smallville * Smith & Smith * Space: 1999 * Spatz * Splatalot! * Spike Jonze * Streetnoise * Suburgatory * Super Dave * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad * Surf Shack * Surf's Up! Let's Cook * S.W.A.L.K. * Sweet Valley High * Take Part * Tales of the Riverbank * Tarzan * Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills * Tell-a-Tale Town * That's Incredible! * Thunderbirds * Timeblazers * The Tomorrow People * The Tripods * The Trouble with Tracy * The Underdog Show * Vid Kids * The Waterville Gang * Wee 3 * Weird Science * What I Like About You * Wheel 2000 * The White Shadow * Wide World of Kids * Wild Guess * Wild Kingdom * Wildlife on One * The Wild Side * Willy And Floyd * Wipeout * Wipeout Canada * Wishbone * Wonderstruck * World's Funniest Videos: Top 10 Countdown * The Worst Witch * Worzel Gummidge * Yes, Dear * Yes Minister * Yes You Can * You Can't Do That on Television * The Young Ones * Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House * Zorro * YTV Kids Former other acquired animated series * .hack//Sign * 6teen * Action Man * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of the Little Prince * The Adventures of Pop! * The Adventures of Raz and Benny * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Æon Flux * ALF: The Animated Series * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Anatole * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animaniacs * Anthony Ant * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Babar * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Christina's World * Back to the Future * Bat Baby: The Series * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Battle B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Saga * BeyWheelz * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Biker Mice from Mars * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Blackstar * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * Blue Dragon * The Bluffers * Bob and Margaret * Bobby's World * Bomberman Jetters * The Bots Master * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump in the Night * C Bear and Jamal * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Star * Care Bears * Cartoon Sports * Case Closed * Casper's Scare School * Cave Kids * Cave Party * Celebrity Deathmatch * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Charley and Mimmo * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Clang Invasion * Code Lyoko * Committed * COPS * Count Duckula * Counterfeit Cat * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Cramp Twins * Crapston Villas * Crash of the Titans: The Series * Cubix * D'Myna Leagues * Daria * Death Note * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Detention * Detentionaire * Dexter's Laboratory * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special * D.I.C.E. * Digimon * Digimon Fusion * Dino Babies * Dino-Riders * Dinosaur King * Dinozaurs * Doctor Snuggles * Dog City * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Downtown * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Hunters * The Dreamstone * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Eureka Seven * Ever After High * Exosquad * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Farmkids * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Flash Gordon * The Flintstones * Flying Rhino Junior High * Franklin * Freakazoid! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Gadget Boy and Heather * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Generation O! * George Shrinks * The Get Along Gang * Ghostbusters * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Hamtaro * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * The Harveytoons Show * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home Movies * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Idaten Jump * Insektors * Inuyasha * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jem * The Jetsons * Justice League Unlimited * Keroppi * Krypto the Superdog * Kung Fu Dino Posse * The Lab Scientists * The Land Before Time * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Little Bear * Little Bill * Little Charmers * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looped * M.A.S.K. * Mad Jack the Pirate * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Maple Town * MÄR * The Mask: Animated Series * Maya the Bee * Medabots * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Max * Mike the Knight * Mischief City * Mission to Mars: The Series * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Monster Allergy * Monster High * Monster Rancher * Monsuno * Morph * Moville Mysteries * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * My Dating's Stepbrother * My Little Pony * Naruto * The New Archies * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Night Hood * Ōban Star-Racers * Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Oddworld Unleashed * Oggy and the Cockroaches * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * OWL/TV * Pandalian * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pokémon * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Popples * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Power Stone * Pumper Pups * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pretty Cure * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * The Raccoons * Rainbow Brite * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Rescue Heroes * Rex the Runt * Road Rovers * Robotboy * RollBots * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Save the Day * Seven Little Monsters * Shaman King * Sharky & George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Silver Surfer * Shuriken School * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure: The Series * The Smoggies * Sonic Advance: The Series * Sonic X * Space Goofs * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Racer * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spliced * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Spy Academy * Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Street Sharks * Stressed Eric * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stuck on a Island and Can't Be Found * Stunt Dawgs * Superbabies * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * Superman: The Animated Series * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series * Super Sports Smash * Swamp Thing * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * The Three Friends and Jerry * ThunderCats * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * Toxic Crusaders * The Transformers * Transformers Academy * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Turbo FAST * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Walter Melon * Wayside * Waynehead * Weird-Oh's * What-a-Mess * What's New, Angels? * Will and Dewitt * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club * Wish Kid * Witch Hunter Robin * The Wizard of Oz (1990) * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Woody Woodpecker Show * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xiaolin Showdown * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zatch Bell! * The Zeta Project Programming blocks Since the channel was launched, YTV has divided its programming into distinct blocks for a variety of reasons. An unnamed programming block which later became "The Treehouse", and "The Afterschool Zone", now known as "The Zone", were the first two blocks established in the channel's early years. This was done primarily to comply with CRTC restrictions on advertising in children's programming: popular imported programming would run a few minutes short because fewer ads are permitted in Canada than in the U.S. . Instead of filling the time with public service announcements or other filler material, the several minutes between programs were devoted to interaction between live-action hosts. Other blocks, such as "Limbo" and "Bionix", have been created for the specific purpose of designating programming intended for older or specific audiences. Since there are no corresponding restrictions on advertising, these blocks are unhosted. Final programming blocks * The Zone - airing weekday afternoons from 4:00 p.m. to 6:00 p.m. EST/PST, The Zone is the channel's flagship programming block featuring a mix of animated and live-action series; hosted by Carlos Bustamante, Lisa Gilroy, Meisha Watson, Jesse Beam & Mark "Suki" Suknanan, Phil Guerrero * The Zone Weekend - a weekend morning version of The Zone hosted by Mark "Suki" Suknanan; airing from 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. EST/PST. * Big Fun Movies - a movie block that airs films Mondays to Thursdays at 7:00 p.m. EST/PST, Fridays at 8:00 p.m. EST/PST, and weekends at 12:00 p.m. and 6:00 p.m. EST/PST. On Sundays, as well as holidays, it is hosted by Carlos Bustamante. Seasonal programming blocks * Mucho Marcho - This block airs movies every March. * Fang-Tastic - This block airs Halloween specials and movies every October. * Merry Everything - This block airs holiday specials and movies all December long. It was previously known as "Big Fun Holidays" from 2009 to 2011, and "Merry 6mas" from 2012 to 2016. Former programming blocks * The Treehouse - This block was a daily programming block aimed at preschoolers; it was hosted by PJ Todd, PJ Krista, and Jennifer Racicot (PJ Katie), and featured puppets known as The Fuzzpaws. "The Treehouse" aired many shows such as Wishbone, Bananas in Pyjamas, Once Upon a Hamster, The Big Comfy Couch, Dudley the Dragon, Fraggle Rock, and PJ Katie's Farm. This segment originally did not have a specific name, and ran from 10:00 a.m. EST until switching over to "The Afterschool Zone". The original hosts were Jenn Beech and Shandra. Gord Woolvett acted as a substitute PJ for both this block and "The Afterschool Zone". "The Treehouse" block has since been spun off into its own specialty channel, Treehouse TV, which was licensed in 1996 by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) and launched on November 1, 1997. * The Alley - The Alley was the original weekend morning programming block, which was hosted by the existing PJs from the weekday segments, along with the Grogs. * YTV News - This series was a half-hour news program aimed at children; it aired on Sundays, Mondays, and Tuesdays, and was advertised as being the only national, youth-oriented television newsmagazine. YTV News was hosted by Janis Mackey, Marret Green, Exan, Honey Khan, Cory Atkins, Mark McAllister, and Wilf Dinnick, who covered many stories from Canadian elections to world issues. Viewers of YTV News were encouraged to create their own news editorials about themselves and send them in to be broadcast. YTV News shared facilities with CTV News, and was briefly rebroadcast on CTV on weekend mornings, albeit with the title Wuz Up. * The Breakfast Zone - "The Breakfast Zone" (or "B-Zone") aired in a morning time slot. It was co-created and produced by Kim Saltarski who also played the character Bobby Braceman. Originally hosted by Jenn Beech and Paul McGuire, with Aashna Patel soon replacing Beech, the block was intended as a morning version of "The Zone", but functioned more as a long-running single program than an actual block. Programs started at much more arbitrary times as the banter between the live-action hosts became more of a central focus than mere filler material. The block was later rebranded as the "B-Zone", hosted by Taylor, and then rebranded again under the same name, instead hosted by PJ Katie (Jennifer Racicot) and Zeke, a curious creature from outer space (performed by puppeteer Todd Doldersun). * The Vault - This Saturday night block launched in 1997 with YTV's push towards an older demographic. The Vault was aimed towards teens with its visual aesthetic, which played heavily on metal, machinery, shock imagery, and electronics. Programming on the block included ReBoot, Beasties, Deepwater Black, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * YTV Shift - This primetime block aired many of YTV's most popular shows. Some of the programming on YTV Shift included ReBoot, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Beasties, and Goosebumps. Shift was hosted by Aashna Patel and Paul McGuire. It was dropped in favour of extending "The Zone" by one hour. * Brainwash - A weekend programming block that aired on Saturday and Sunday mornings. It was hosted by Carrie (musician and puppeteer Ali Eisner) and Ed (Shaun Majumder) from a colourful set featuring pipes and video screens. Majumder left the show in 1997 and was replaced by Peter Oldering. The concept was created and originally produced by Kim J. Saltarski and Atul N. Rao, later produced by Karen Young. Brainwash had many slogans such as "Put a spin on your reality", "Headaches are an excellent source of iron", and "YTV's laundromat of choice". The theme was a play on the name using bubbles, washing machines, and brain visuals. Brainwash was similar to "The Zone", but was much longer. It featured programs such as Bump in the Night, Astro Boy, Sailor Moon, and The Pink Panther. Brainwash was eventually replaced with Snit Station. * Cartoon Typhoon - Used as a Saturday morning cartoon block before Snit Station launched, 1998's "Cartoon Typhoon" didn't have much to go upon in host or branding. However, its programming included such shows like Pokemon, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Animaniacs. * Spine-Chilling Saturday Nights - A Saturday night block revolving around YTV's darker shows, this 1998 block served as the prototype towards "The Dark Corner". Despite no branding or host, the block is fondly remembered for YTV's advertising for it, lyrically done in a "doo-whop" style. Programming consisted of Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark? and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Whiplash Wednesdays - Used during Wednesdays following The Zone, this block focused on superhero and action shows. Its branding focused on strange warrior characters getting titular whiplash from kicks, chops, and punches, even stubbing toes on a metal monitor. Programming for "Whiplash Wednesdays" included Shadow Raiders and the first season of Farscape before YTV chose not to renew rights for the show in 2000. * Snit Station - "Snit Station" replaced "Brainwash" in the weekend morning slot and was hosted by Stephanie Broschart and YTV's robotic mascot, Snit. "Snit Station" programming included Animaniacs, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, Garfield, and Huckleberry Hound. When Snit later left "Snit Station", this block became known as the "Vortex" block. Snit Station was produced by Christine McGlade. * Limbo - "Limbo" was YTV's first block for teenagers and featured programming such as Daria, Stressed Eric, Home Movies, Lucy Sullivan is Getting Married and Downtown. Limbo originally aired from 8:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. EST, but was eventually pushed back to 1:00 a.m. to 5:00 a.m. EST before being cancelled. * The Dark Corner - A programming block that aired on Saturday evenings, "The Dark Corner" featured many of YTV's darker shows, such as Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Freaky Stories, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * YTV Jr. - "YTV Jr." boasted more than 40 hours of commercial-free programming per week and was aimed at preschoolers. "YTV Jr.'s" programming included Rupert and Nanalan'. This programming block later became obsolete as Treehouse TV, YTV's dedicated children's channel and sister network, which has become widely available; it has since been replaced by a new block, YTV PlayTime. * Vortex - "Vortex" aired on YTV from 2001 to June 24, 2006. It was hosted by Stephanie Broschart, who left in 2003 and was replaced by Paula Lemyre. Unlike its predecessors, "Vortex" was exclusive to Saturday mornings; the block was based mainly around action-themed cartoons. It ended on June 24, 2006, upon Lemyre's departure from YTV, and was temporarily replaced by "The Zone Summer Weekends", a weekend edition of The Zone hosted by Stephanie "Sugar" Beard and Carlos Bustamente; however, the shows remained the same until Crunch was launched in September 2006, then ended in September 2013. The block was produced by Christine McGlade. * Bionix - This block was YTV's action programming and anime block airing from September 10, 2004-February 7, 2010. The block aired on Sundays from 12:00 a.m. to 2:00 a.m. EST from September 2009 until the block's demise. Bionix originally aired on Friday nights, and later on Saturday nights, and was a main source for anime programming on YTV. * 3 Hairy Thumbs Up - 3 Hairy Thumbs Up was YTV's former movie block, airing on weekend afternoons. It was the last YTV programming block to use the "Keep It Weird!" branding. * ZAPX Movies - ZAPX, launched in 2005, was a movie block that followed after 3 Hairy Thumbs Up (later Moovibot) on Sundays (formerly Saturdays) and was hosted by Simon Mohos. In 2009, it became a mainstay for film news and films on the station. The block was discontinued in 2011, when YTV launched a new weekend movie block called Big Fun Movies. * Big Fun Fridays - a primetime block that aired Friday nights at 6:00 p.m. EST, with a movie at 7:00 p.m. EST. In 2009, it was expanded into Big Fun Weeknights. * Moovibot - Moovibot replaced the 3 Hairy Thumbs Up block in 2008 and featured a CGI-animated robot as its "host". It was discontinued in 2009, when ZAPX was expanded to include three movies airing back-to-back on Sunday afternoons. * Nick Sundays - a Sunday morning block that aried Nickelodeon series such as SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents!, Back at the Barnyard, and iCarly. * Big Fun Weeknights - a primetime block airing weeknights from 6:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. EST/PST, featuring live-action comedy series from YTV and Nickelodeon. * CRUNCH - CRUNCH was a Saturday morning programming block dedicated to animation on YTV, launched in 2006 and ending in 2013. It was hosted by Ajay Fry and later Andy Chapman before its end in 2013. * YTV PlayTime - YTV Playtime aired during school time (weekdays 9:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. EST/PST) and was aimed at preschoolers; it consisted of animated series. Unlike YTV's other blocks, YTV Playtime was broadcast commercial-free, except ads for its own shows. * Famalama DingDong - a four-day block with Teletoon and Disney Channel (other Corus Kids channels aired different blocks) beginning on February 12, 2016. Programming from YTV included movies and new episodes of popular YTV shows. YTV was the first of the three channels to air the special and the last channel to air it on February 15, 2016, after Teletoon. * YTV's 630 - This weeknight block airs live-action series at 6:30 p.m. EST/PST. Program jockeys Prior to the mid-1990s, YTV called their program jockeys "PJs" in the same vein as disc jockey (DJ) or video jockey (VJ). Current hosts of these segments have since dropped the moniker as of the mid-1990s. Final program jockeys Carlos Bustamante sometimes hosts "The Zone" and "Big Fun Movies". Mark "Suki" Suknanan hosts "The Zone Weekend" and sometimes "The Zone". Lisa Gilroy and Victor Verbitsky both sometimes co-host "The Zone". Past program jockeys * Stephanie "Sugar" Beard * Elizabeth Becker * Jenn Beech, also known as PJ Jenn * Stephanie Broschart * Andy Chapman * Rachael Crawford * Laura DaSilva *Emily Agard * Ali Eisner * Janis Mackey Frayer, also known as PJ "Jazzy" Jan * The Grogs, puppeteers Jamie Shannon and Jason Hopley * Phil Guerrero, also known as PJ "Fresh" Phil * Laurie Gelman * Daryn Jones * Pat Kelly, also known as Random Pat * PJ Krista * Paul McGuire, also known as PJ Paul * Simon Mohos * Ajay Fry * Paula Lemyre * Shaun Majumder (Ed Brainbin) * Aashna Patel, also known as PJ Aashna * Joyce Quansah * Jennifer Katie Racicot, also known as PJ Katie * Michael Quast, also known as Michael Q * Anand Rajaram, who voiced Snit * Atul N. Rao, the puppeteer of the original Snit * PJ Rob * Shandra, also known as PJ "Rockin" Shan * Marty Stelnick, puppeteer * Taylor (Phil McCordic) * PJ Todd * Gordon Michael Woolvett, also known as Gord the PJ Man * Russell Zeid * Honey Khan * Cory Atkins * Exan AuYOung * Mark McAllister * Wilf Dinnick * Tarzan Dan * Shauna MacDonald * Adrian Pryce Related services Final YTV HD On January 11, 2011, Corus Entertainment launched a high-definition feed called "YTV HD", which simulcasts the East Coast standard definition feed. The channel broadcasts in the 1080i picture format and is available through all major service providers. On June 14, 2018, YTV HD was closed down. YTV GO YTV Go is a mobile app available on the App Store and Google Play Store. It is available for all subscribed customers of Access Communications, Bell TV, Cogeco, Shaw Cable, Shaw Direct, Telus, and VMedia. It offers episodes of YTV's popular shows. YTV On Demand YTV On Demand is a VOD service of YTV. It offers episodes of YTV's popular shows. Treehouse Treehouse is a Category A cable and satellite specialty channel which airs programming targeted to preschoolers. It launched on November 1, 1997. The channel's name is taken from YTV's now-defunct children's programming block, The Treehouse. Treehouse is carried nationwide throughout Canada and it broadcasts its programming without commercial interruption. Nickelodeon Nickelodeon is a Category B cable and satellite specialty channel that was launched on November 2, 2009, and is based on the U.S. cable channel Nickelodeon. Like its counterparts in the U.S. and elsewhere, Nickelodeon airs programs aimed at children, including live-action series and animation. Unlike YTV, Nickelodeon operates on an Eastern Time Zone schedule. Former Bionix On Demand In 2008, Corus Entertainment began offering a video-on-demand service called "Bionix On Demand" to cable providers. Rogers Cable and Shaw Cable were the only providers to offer the service. The service offered older and newer anime programs that did not air on YTV itself. The video-on-demand service was previously titled "YTV Anime On Demand". Bionix On Demand was discontinued on December 17, 2009, and was replaced by YTV On Demand. Related businesses * Whoa! magazine, YTV's official magazine, began publication in 1999 by Creative House, a joint venture between the channel, Today's Parent Group and Paton Publishing. It was distributed through Pizza Hut, YTV events, Chapters and Indigo bookstores, Canadian newsstands, and subscriptions. Three issues were released in its first year, followed by four in 2000 before the magazine officially became a quarterly (spring, summer, fall, and winter) in 2001. The magazine celebrated its fifth anniversary with a spring collector's issue in 2004. In 2007, the magazine became available as an e-zine on YTV.com. Building on that, in 2008 two additional issues (six for the year) were published as online exclusives. In 2009, YTV ended its association with the magazine. Patton relaunched Whoa! as a magazine/blogging platform without the YTV branding that same year, before ceasing publication in 2011 and shutting the site down in 2012. * Big Fun Party Mix was a series of compilation cassettes/CDs containing songs from various tween approved artists, as well as tracks featured in YTV's Hit List and The Next Star, plus performances by the channel's Nuclear Donkey house band. Universal Music Canada published 11 entries between 2000 and 2009. * Yabber.net was a moderated online chatroom operated between 2001 and 2004. The site hosted live chats between viewers and celebrities, voice actors, YTV hosts, and staff. Upon its closure, YTV.com absorbed some of its functionality. * YTV Spills was a follow-up quarterly magazine to Whoa! produced in association with The Magazine between 2010 and 2012. * YTV Direct is a YouTube channel featuring various productions by Nelvana, another division of Corus Entertainment, along with past Nickelodeon series, channel promos and YTV originals. It launched in 2015 under the name Nelvana Retro. International distribution * Jamaica - distributed on Flow Cable systems. * Bahamas - distributed on Cable Bahamas systems.Cable Bahamas channel lineup References External links * YTV Website * YTV Website for 1997 * Museum of Broadcast Communications: YTV Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Canadian television networks Category:Children's television networks